Sherlock Crack fic
by iamnemesis
Summary: This is a collab fic with my friend silverwolfflight! please check her stories out! basically, Sherlock, Mycroft, John and lestrade are gods... find out their personas, true names and what they rule and as always rated t for tree.


**Hey guy and dolls, I'm writing a collab fic with silverwolfflight and its a Crack!fic. **

**my first crack fic so please comment favourite and enjoy!**

**-iamnemesis**

Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived the God of cake and umbrellas, mycake. However, due to technical difficulties mycake left and adopted the persona of Mycroft , the brother of Sherock stones. A mere mortal he thought, however what he did not know was that Sherock was the God of genius and antisocialism and of course, rocks.

a long time ago in a galaxy far far away, mycake had a husband named lenotmydivisionstrade who surprisingly, despite his name, was the God of divisions. however he was a terrible god and lived up to his name since everything was not his division. ps. he also ruled over the doughnut community.

However a god to be feared was John Catson, the god of kittens, jam, and rage. He had a demigod son, named martin freeman who was literally made out of kittens, Jam and rage. He ruled over middle earth, often portraying himself as a hobbit, a simple creature but one who is to be feared. especially if they don't get their second breakfasts.

all of these mighty gods came down to earth and lived alongside us mere mortals, catching our criminals and stealing our pastries. Not knowing of each others existence.

well until now...

it was a horribly sunny day with loads of people...

Sherock was investigating a case of the missing pebble.

He was just shingleing out the suspects.

however, he might have as well been in between a rock and a hard place.

"have you figured it out yet" John asked, his famous rage building up.

" yes, it's sedimentary my dear rockson."

" HOW DARE YOU SHEROCK STONES , YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE MOST FEARED GOD, JOHN CATSON... THE GOD OF KITTENS RAGE AND JAMMM!"

sherock just stood there awkwardly.

" I'm to god of genius,antisocialism and stones..." sherock stated.

He then metamorphed into a pebble.

" NOOOOO, MY FWIEND!" john screamed, jam streaming down his cheeks.

lenotmydivisionstrade just stared on.

" not my Division..." he muttered then walked off, pondering what his division really was.

Then the clouds parted and a golden light shone down on them John and lenotmydivisionstrade looked on in awe.

the pebble version of sherock stayed still, because he was a pebble.

mycake flew down to the ground, with his trusty umbrella anthea, which had a phone taped to the handle.

she'll never let go mycake, she'll never let go.

"sherock, john..." mycake addressed john and the pebble.

he then went over to lenotmydivisionstrade and gave him a fairy cake.

lenotmydivision stared at it with confusion so mycake clicked his fingers and it turned into a doughnut.

Lenotmydivisionstrade's face brightened and he ate the doughnut whole, munching happily.

in other news, sherock was still a pebble.

john wanted to look cute and adorable( even though he was anyway...) and he turned into a kitten and attacked the pebble version of sherock.

Sherock didn't like kittens.

he liked pebbles.

he WAS a pebble.

sherock is now happy with his life choices.

John ran around in kitten form and called to the other kittens

" COME MY FRIENDS AND JOIN YOUR CREATOR IN CHASING MICE!"

however, in reality, he was just going

"mew,mew,mew,mew,mew,mew,MEOW!mew,mew!"

however the kittens heard him and joined him in the song...

" I'm a kitty cat and I dance, dance ,dance, dance, dance ,dance ,dance... cat"

mycroft and lenotmydivisionstrade were kissing passionately.

John did not like this...

"ATTACK!"

the kittens ran forward in a z formation, because john was so sassy, and charged.

they hissed and scratched, full of rage and defeated the two gods.

Sherock was still a pebble.

and they all lived happily ever after...

until Sherlock season 2 episode 3.


End file.
